Serious gaps remain in the understanding of the factors responsible for aberrant development & function of the human immune system. Our ongoing research involving human subjects is focused on ontogeny of the human lymphoid system, pathogenesis of immunodeficiency diseases, & classification & functional characterization of cells in lymphoid malignancies in man.